


Shapeshifter's Isolation

by SamAndHisArchangel



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamAndHisArchangel/pseuds/SamAndHisArchangel
Summary: Here I live. Alone, in an abandoned forest, with no one to talk to and no one to hide from.Well, at least, that's the way it was a month ago, for years. I lived peacefully, in harmony with the wildlife. There were no Divisions, no Hunters, no death.Now, I must hide, deep in the canopies, fearing for the life I fought so hard to keep. For They are coming for me again, and they won't stop at the borders of the forest They believe is haunted. They won't stop, and They will catch me again.And so, I must hide. I must flee for my life and find a new place to make a home. A place hidden so well that no one will ever find me again.A place where no one will find her body.





	

 "Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. ~Dag Hammarskjold

The fierce pounding of my heart hammered against my rib cage, the shapeshifter blood that put a price on my head thrumming through my veins. My sister softly cursed behind me, and I turned to her and grinned, an attempt at calming her even though there was currently a shit-ton of blood cascading down my abdomen. Not that you could tell, as it was currently about 2 AM and we were surrounded by piles of trash that blocked off even the moonlight.

"Just a knife wound," I said. "No big deal."

"'It's just a knife wound, it's no big deal.'" She mocked, her voice laced with worry.

"Oh, come on, I'm serious. We heal super-fast, remember?" I turned away, and observed the men on the other side of the junkyard. They were searching for us; in cars, under cars, even in some boxes that were _obviously_ way too small to fit even Lily. 

Lily's my sister, and like any other little sister, she was god-awful annoying. She always thought she had the better ideas, even though—time after time—her ideas were almost always the ones that nearly got us captured. She had wild brown hair with enough curls to drown in (not as nice as my hair, of course) and a nice skin tone to match, giving her the 'I'll listen to you but I won't really do what you say' look. Boy, did she sure hold up to that. She's 15, and like any other 15-year-old, she thinks she's got it all figured out. She doesn't, but I don't think she quite knows that yet. Sometimes, I think she does (only for a second) and that's probably a result of her eyes. They're both different colors—one a deep russet color and the other a stark ice blue—and they seem to hold the universe in her gaze. The way I think of it, her darker eye holds all the evil things in the world, and her lighter one, all the good. At her age, it seems that all she knows of is the bad.

After all, she was born into a world where she's hated, no matter who the person was. 

"I know, I know, but you can't seriously think we can run when they catch us, especially with your _obviously bleeding like there's no tomorrow_ knife wound." She huffed. She picked up a small piece of metal, and began to fiddle with it between her fingers. Bruised and bloody, I noticed. Thankfully, none of the blood was her own. 

"'When'?" What do you mean, 'when'? They aren't gonna catch us." I assured, hopefully easing her anxiety, and some of mine, too. 

Lily sighed in exasperation. "Stop fantasizing about this, Luka. Did you see what they have stationed around the junkyard? We aren't gonna get through that, at least not easily." We ducked out of the view of a searchlight, and I turned back to her.

"By the gods, Lily, we're _shapeshifters_. We'll just flush out those rats living around here, turn into rats ourselves, and then run away with them. We could morph into _dragons_ and fight our way out, Lily. We could even grow ourselves some wings and fly out of here, with all the choices we got. You seriously don't think I haven't thought this through—"

"Luka!" Lily hissed, pulling me behind a large cardboard box. A minuscule ball of luminescent light flew into the shed we were hiding in, lighting up the small abode from the inside out. I looked to the walls in despair, seeing our shadows dance against the open slots of the walls. 

They had found us.


End file.
